castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Altar
The Heroes Altar is a building where you can hire Heroes, upgrade their Star / Skill level, roll for a new Talent and lock a hero. It offers 20 slots for Heroes, additional slots can be purchased for 50 Gems each, maximum number of slots is 60. Building level up reduces Hero revival times and increase the building's hitpoints. This building is unlocked at Town Hall level 3 and is purchased from the Shop. The Star level can be increased by entering the Heroes Altar, selecting the Hero you want to upgrade and then clicking on the "Upgrade" Button (only visible after a hero reaches it's max level). The Skill level can be increased by entering the Heroes Altar, selecting the Hero you want to upgrade and then clicking on the "Consume" Button. After that you can sacrifice other Heroes to increase the skill level of the selected Hero. A sacrifice cannot be undone once it is confirmed. The Talent can be re-rolled by entering the Heroes Altar, selecting the Hero you want a new Talent for and then clicking on the "Re-Roll" Button. The player can then decide to take the new rolled Talent or keep the old Talent. Each Re-roll costs 300 gems . The Experience Books can be consumed in the Hero Altar. A button, Earn EXP is available on the far right when you select the Hero Altar building. A window titled Tactics Academy appears when you click on the button. In the same way that sacrifices and other heroes are consumed, Experience is also consumed. The Lock button is used to prevent a hero from being accidentally consumed by another hero. Locked hero has this image of lock in Hero Altar . * Completing an upgrade while a hero is reviving does not speed its revival. Icons Click Heroes Altar and you will find 4 Icons which commonly shows in the screen. These Icons are Info, Level Up, Enter and Earn EXP. Below are the following details of informations regarding the Icons: *'Info' - an Icons that states information and details upon Heroes Altar. *'Level Up' - gives you an option to upgrade your Hero Altar. *'Enter' - is the entrance to Heroes Altar. It is the gate to see all the sets of heroes hired. *'Earn EXP' - is an entrance to Tactics Academy where you can upgrade your heroes by using experience books gained from Quest Board. There is another Icon which you will find showing once you Upgrade or Level Up your Heroes Altar. These are the Cancel and Finish Icons. Below states the details for Cancel and Finish Icons: * Cancel - is showing if you upgrade on a certain Levels for Heroes Altar. This shows and if you click it, it will notify you that you can only retrieve 50% of the amount you spend from the Level Up you have made. * Finish - is an icon where Gems involved. If you want to finish quickly a certain Level Up you have made, the amount of gems will show on the top of the Finish Icon and gives you a choice to finish the upgrade you have made. Revival Time The revival time is calculated in seconds by the following formula: * For heroes between lvl 1-39: Revive time = lvl * 10 * For heroes between lvl 40-180: Revive time = lvl * 15 * Each upgrade of heroes altar reduces the time by 3% For example: * lvl 100 hero takes 100 * 15 = 1500seconds / 60 = 25m to revive * If the heroes altar is level 10, then the time needed is reduced by 10 * 3% = 30% * That changes the revive time to 1500 seconds * 70% = 1050 seconds / 60 = 17m30s Statistics Tiers Category:Buildings Category:Attack Buildings Category:Heroes